


Slow Simmer

by Partly_Cloudy_Skies



Series: Spicy WildLight One-Shots [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Anal Sex, Chair Bondage, Consensual Kink, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Couple, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Teasing your buff wolfy boyfriend until he snaps, Twilight is vocal af, Wild likes to play with fire (figuratively), bdsm games, handjobs, linkcest - Freeform, obedience training, tease and denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partly_Cloudy_Skies/pseuds/Partly_Cloudy_Skies
Summary: Wild had learned patience through cooking. When something simmers too rapidly, remove the heat and let it settle. Heat something too quickly and the dish might still be tough.Wild wouldn't be finished until Twilight was falling apart.
Relationships: Twild - Relationship, Wild/Twilight (BotW/TP), Wildlight
Series: Spicy WildLight One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990042
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Slow Simmer

**Author's Note:**

> If you have found this fic and want to interact in any way, I would prefer comments/kudos on the copy I have uploaded to my main account. You can find that here!
> 
> This is your last warning: this is explicit, self-indulgent sexual content, not meant for anyone under the age of 18, so use your discretion before reading on.

It wasn’t enough.

Twilight bit down on the strip of leather between his teeth, sinking down in the wooden chair until his elbows locked and shoulders reached the limit of extension. It was a vain attempt to increase the pressure that his body so desperately needed. His hips bucked into the hand that encircled him, trying to pick up the pace, trying to increase the friction, his body begging and demanding and--

It was gone. 

Twilight sank into the chair with a frustrated groan. His cock strained against the leather strap snugly wrapped around its base, providing just enough pressure to keep him hard but not enough to provide any modicum of relief. His eyes, bright even in the darkness of the kitchen, said all the things his muzzle prevented him from saying. 

_He was going to kill Wild._

Wild only smirked in reply. This was one of the few times he was glad he lived in such a far corner of Hateno. Twilight was vocal in his impatience - likely owing to his wolfish side - and even the gag in his mouth couldn’t keep him quiet enough. But Wild had learned patience through cooking. When something simmers too rapidly, remove the heat and let it settle. He sat back, resisting the urge to run his fingertips down Twilight’s twitching thighs, and waited for his partner’s breathing to even out again. 

Twilight felt raw and exposed, the night air rapidly cooling his damp skin. He shifted against his bonds, trying to move his feet forward or close his knees and feeling the responding bite of rope at his wrists. It was an effective little predicament. He’d be sure to remember this situation when it was his turn to be in control.

If he ever survived this encounter. 

Twilight watched with trepidation as Wild slowly rose from his chair. Maddeningly, he was still completely clothed, and as he leaned over Twilight the brush of fabric against his bare thighs reminded him just how exposed he was. Goddess, even _that_ was too much sensation, causing Twilight’s breath to hitch. 

Wild leaned down, his face taking up the entirety of Twilight’s field of vision, his hair brushing against Twilight’s shoulders and causing goosebumps to rise on his forearms. Wild’s voice was a low murmur:

“Are you ready to ask me nicely?”

Twilight made a low, displeased sound in his chest. 

Chair legs squeaked along the floor as Twilight reacted violently to Wild’s touch. What had been not enough was now nearly too much. Wild’s grip was now that much firmer, but his pace was so much slower. Wild dragged his fingers along Twilight’s throbbing arousal, dragging a long, low groan from his throat. As Wild leaned in close, Twilight obediently tilted his head back, shivering at the sensation of teeth scraping along his skin. 

Twilight was rewarded for his good behavior. Tempting kisses trailed down his torso, lips pressing into the bruises and bites that had been left there earlier. That glorious friction faltered for a moment as Wild sank to his knees, sliding his hands lower between Twilight’s thighs. Twilight’s calves twitched as he felt curious fingers exploring him, but it wasn’t until he felt the heat of Wild’s breath on his head that his hips snapped upward, searching for _warm_ and _wet_ and--

Wild was gone. 

Twilight’s head lolled back as he sobbed into the leather gag, and Wild nearly felt bad for him. But he couldn’t reinforce bad behavior, nor did he want to enjoy this feast too early. Heat something too quickly and the dish might still be tough. Wild wanted Twilight to just fall apart in his hands. He firmly took hold of Twilight’s hips, pressing his thumbs in hard as he forced Twilight to sit flush with the back of the chair. Sure, he could just tie him more firmly, but this was much more fun - watching his partner strain against the bonds of his own self-control and failing nearly every time.

It took several seconds for Twilight to collect himself enough to lift his head again. There was a visible shift in his demeanor now. A needy sound accompanied every shallow breath, and the fiery threat in his eyes was somewhat more subdued. Sitting up straighter tightened the leather binding his arousal, increasing the pressure coiling in his pelvis. There was no way he was getting out of this predicament without a little help. He needed to swallow his pride.

He lifted his eyes to meet Wild’s, rolling his shoulders back, opening his knees a bit wider. 

Submitting. 

Wild considered him for a moment. _His trust would need to be earned._ He pulled up a kitchen chair to sit opposite Twilight, taking a generous palmful of oil from the bottle he’d left on the table. The wet sounds of Wild spreading oil onto his own hands was enough to make Twilight’s cock twitch. When Wild’s warm touch returned to him, every muscle in Twilight’s body tensed in an effort to keep himself perfectly still. Wild’s touch was light, teasing, moving up and down his shaft, sliding lower to tease the spot that made his legs shake. 

Twilight’s breath quickened, his teeth flashing where he bit down on the leather gag. 

He didn’t move. 

Wild increased the pressure, watching Twilight’s face carefully as he squeezed and stroked. He marveled at his partner’s renewed self-control, maintaining perfect posture even as a long, satisfied groan rumbled through his chest. Wild was slow to build speed, pausing his strokes every once in a while to turn down the heat, to avoid having Twilight boil over too quickly. 

Twilight kept his eyes shut tightly, focusing on _sitting straight_ and _knees apart_ as Wild’s touch slowly unraveled him. 

Wild made a tight fist, dipping just Twilight’s head in the webbing between his thumb and forefinger. 

Twilight’s biceps flexed as he strained against the ropes holding his arms tight. 

Wild’s hands twisted as they slid up and down Twilight’s shaft making lewd, wet sounds. 

Twilight keened, letting his head loll back again as he twisted his wrists in their binds. 

Wild’s fingers dipped lower again, drawing cute little hearts against the spot that made Twilight’s vision blurry.

The muscles in Twilight’s neck flexed as his voice changed in pitch, practically howling now as his self-control fractured. His hips snapped upward and Wild’s hands left him. His breath caught in his throat as he helplessly bucked into the air for several seconds, finding no heat or pressure, no satisfaction for the urges that roared in his blood. Twilight sank back into the chair dejectedly, his arousal now positively _aching_. 

Wild smirked. 

_Almost ready._

Once Twilight had dropped back into his chair and started breathing again, Wild slowly moved in. Firm hands wrapped around him, and the overwhelming sensation wrenched a high sound from Twilight’s chest. Twilight pulled his hips against the back of the chair - whether in an attempt at obedience or escape, Wild couldn’t be sure. Wild set his foot on the back of the chair next to Twilight’s shoulder and tilted it back on its hind legs until it rested against the wall behind him, leaving Twilight precariously balanced at an angle. Twilight didn’t have anywhere to gain leverage, no way to try and help himself as the curtain of Wild’s hair obscured his view. 

_Smack!_

Wild found the sharp, wet sound jarring, and he grinned in satisfaction as Twilight’s eyes rolled back. He dragged his fingers down the underside of Twilight’s cock slowly, so slowly, before pulling his hand away again. Since Twilight tolerated the first impact, Wild increased the pressure a bit, firmly slapping the flat of his palm against Twilight’s straining erection a second time. Twilight exhaled sharply, and Wild nearly abandoned him again before he realized, no, Twilight wasn’t thrusting, he was _shaking_ , the rough play sending jolts of overstimulation coursing up and down his spine. 

When Twilight was able to focus again, Wild found that all of the fire was gone from his eyes, replaced by the prettiest pleading pout Wild had ever seen him wear. The little whines that escaped between breaths were higher than before. 

“Are you ready to play nicely?”

_Smack!_

The muscles in Twilight’s neck flared as he tilted his head back, violent tremors coursing up through his body. He grunted as Wild dragged his palm down his length, gradually lifting his head to meet Wild’s eyes again. He saw a flash of motion in his periphery and shut his eyes tight, but instead of shying away from Wild’s playful cruelty, he obediently opened his knees wider, submitting himself to it. 

The kitchen timer in the back of Wild’s mind chimed happily.

The knife Wild had left on the table easily cut through the thin rope binding Twilight’s wrists and ankles. Twilight sank to his knees on the floor, steadying himself with his hands as the fullness in his groin shifted. His muffled hearing alerted him to the fact that Wild was whispering little encouragements, but he couldn’t understand a word he was saying. When he didn’t move for several seconds, Wild looped two fingers under the leather strap around his face and gently tugged. In his delirium, Twilight followed him across the floor on all fours, moving toward the stairs. It was the longest walk he’d ever had to endure, feeling so _heavy_ and _full_ and _ready._

Wild stood near the edge of the bed, tossing the fluffier blankets onto the floor before slowly stripping. Twilight settled into position without being told to - resting his hands on the headboard, sliding his knees apart widely, arching his lower back to display himself. Wild set one knee on the bed, leaning down to push the damp bangs from Twilight’s forehead and press sweet kisses there. He watched Twilight’s face for a few seconds, checking in with him. 

Twilight met Wild’s bright gaze with clouded, half-lidded eyes. 

_… Please, please, please…_

Wild shifted back onto the bed, kneeling between Twilight’s legs and plucking that bottle from the bedside table. He poured a generous drizzle of oil onto Twilight’s skin, smearing it over his cheeks, his lower back, his eagerly straining cock. Twilight kept his hips perfectly still, but his back arched in ecstasy each time Wild’s fingers trailed along his sensitive skin. As deft fingers worked into him, Twilight pressed his face into the pillows, muffling his embarrassing, pleading sounds. 

All the tension and buildup had Wild positively dripping with excitement. He grunted at the slow stretch of entry as he wrung a long, low groan from Twilight’s chest. Once he was fully seated inside his lover, Wild struggled to remain still for a few seconds, giving Twilight time to accommodate. Twilight’s chest heaved with the gargantuan effort of just remaining upright. 

Once the tremors in Twilight’s thighs relented, Wild began to slowly move - achingly slow, _too slow_ . He pressed his thumbs into Twilight’s lower back, gently kneading into the bunched muscle there. Twilight moved to press back against Wild’s hips, causing Wild to withdraw completely - _vindictive bastard that he was_ \- and Twilight keened at the loss. 

Wild draped himself over Twilight’s back, settling his full weight onto him, lounging on him like he was a handsome piece of furniture. “That’s not playing nice,” he chided, winding a piece of Twilight’s hair around one finger. Twilight’s shoulders and thighs trembled with the effort of keeping them both upright, his knees sliding apart just a bit on the damp sheets. 

Wild sighed softly, resting his head on Twilight’s shoulder as he trailed a lazy hand down his side, sliding around his abdomen, fondling the weight of Twilight’s arousal in his palm. Twilight started shaking again, a tight sound escaping him as his desperate body began immediately leaking onto Wild’s fingertips. He threw his head back, turning and searching for Wild’s eyes in the dark to silently beg for it. 

_\--please, please, please, pleasepleaseple--_

The hand on his arousal was gone, the weight on his back was lifted, and Wild shifted behind him before swiftly invading him again. The headboard groaned under the pressure of Twilight’s iron grip. The leather strap between his teeth was damp, and saliva trickled down his chin, down the front of his throat. Wild finally set a swift pace, his body slapping wetly against Twilight’s thighs, and it was such a relief _fucking finally,_ and his cock was leaking onto the sheets, and he was going to fucking crack this headboard in two, and he couldn’t see an inch in front of his face, and--

Wild reached forward to swiftly undo Twilight’s leather gag, ripping it out of his mouth before taking a fistful of his hair and wrenching his neck back. “Sing for me,” he crooned, his voice wavering only slightly as his own control slipped.

Twilight’s throat ached from crying out so loudly. He balked under Wild’s forceful thrusts, knees sliding apart until he was lying on his stomach, helplessly rutting into the mattress. He heard Wild cursing behind him, and he was finally hitting that spot _just fucking right_ , and Wild’s fingers were in his mouth, and _yes, fuck yeah, just like that, right there right there yes yes ye--_

And then Wild was gone, and all stimuli ceased at once, and the pillowcase tore between Twilight’s teeth as he sobbed in his frustration. Wild’s tight groan preceded the splash of warmth he felt on his lower back. The mattress dipped as Wild leaned forward, balancing with one hand as he continued to stroke himself with the other. “So good, so good,” he softly moaned, tasting the salt on Twilight’s dewy skin. Wild shuddered as he wrung the last of his pleasure out of himself with a twist of his wrist.

He lifted his eyes to find Twilight positively glaring at him over his shoulder. 

_Oh shit._

Wild hit the floor heavily and Twilight was on him in an instant. Twilight hitched his hips upward, slinging Wild’s legs over his shoulders, swiftly undoing the strap around his cock and spitting into his hand. Wild’s eyes nearly crossed as Twilight spread and pushed and forced himself exactly where he wanted to be. He swiftly buried himself to the hilt and spared only a second for Wild to adjust to him before he began to finally satisfy himself. 

Wild was grateful for the blankets he’d tossed onto the floor earlier; otherwise he’d be sporting some nasty rug burn on his back tomorrow. He was not to be left unmarked by this experience, however. Twilight’s nails left long red lines trailing down his ribs and waist. Red and purple bruises flourished on Wild’s neck and shoulders and chest beneath punishing teeth and lips. Twilight was nearly bending Wild in half with his savage strength, and the high sounds of gratitude tumbling from Wild’s lips only served to spur him onward. 

Twilight squeezed Wild’s jaw until his mouth opened. Rough, trembling fingers slid along his tongue, finding and testing his gag reflex, before they withdrew. In spite of the overstimulation, Wild arched into the hand that wrapped around him. Twilight made an effort to reciprocate, he really did, but as Wild’s body responded by tightening around him, he immediately began coming apart at the seams. 

Twilight leaned over Wild, one arm hooked around his waist to hold him tight, the other forearm braced against the floor next to his head. His brutal rhythm began to stutter. The angle was deep, and punishing, and Wild was rendered mute in his ecstasy. Twilight stared down at him with eyes that couldn’t see, ferocious expletives tumbling from his lips as Wild’s body wrung him dry. 

Wild made a soft sound of gratitude as Twilight sunk down onto him. Twilight bracketed Wild’s head in with his forearms, nestling his face into Wild’s neck just beneath his ear. His deep breaths were punctuated by soft growls that paused only when a small shift or the slightest flex of Wild’s body stole his breath. Wild threaded shaky fingers through his damp hair, making soft soothing sounds that caused Twilight’s ears to flick. 

After several minutes, Twilight weakly lifted his head, moving to roll off of his smaller partner. Wild pressed soft kisses onto his face, into his mouth, as he withdrew. Wild felt so satisfied, so pleasantly _full_ , but he wasn’t done quite yet. Twilight spared him a questioning glance as Wild knelt over him, whispering praises against his skin as he slowly slid down Twilight’s body.

Now that he was finished with the main course, it was time to indulge in dessert.


End file.
